The Darkness: What happened if Jenny survived?
by Assassin's Creed Master
Summary: An alternative ending of the mission in "St. Mary's Orphanage". What would have happened if Jenny had survived? What if Jackie could have saved her from Uncle Paulie and Captain Eddie Shrote? If he could have saved her, would things be different?
1. Chapter 1: saving Jenny

**The Darkness: ****What happened if Jenny survived?**

**WARNING, FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT PLAYED THE DARKNESS, THIS STORY CONTAINS MASSIVE SPOILERS!**

**For those who have played The Darkness which was developed by Starbreeze Studios and published by 2K Games, as you are aware Jackie's girlfriend, Jenny, was murdered by Jackie's former boss, Uncle Paulie.**

**This is a story which what would have happened if Jackie had managed to save Jenny. What would her reaction be if she found out Jackie was a mobster working for the Mafia and if Jenny witnessed the Darkness?**

**Let's read to find out.**

**Chapter 1: saving Jenny.**

* * *

Jackie Estacado with his power called 'The Darkness' Ran as fast as he could through St. Mary's Orphanage looking for his girlfriend 'Jenny Romano ' who his former boss 'Uncle Paulie Franchetti' and his partner 'Captain Eddie shrote' had kidnapped as bait for Jackie. Jackie finally made it to a door were he believed his girlfriend was being held. But before Jackie entered two of The Darkness's demon arms wrapped around Jackie's hands.

_**"Learn that you are my puppet."**_

_**"Now watch this."**_

The Darkness pulled Jackie into the room where another door with a window was. Jackie looked inside the room still being restrained by The Darkness where he saw Paulie who had Jenny at gunpoint who was tied up with her hands behind her back while Eddie just watched.

"I said let me go, you dick. Jackie was so right about you." Jenny said trying to get free from the duct tape Paulie had tied around her wrists to keep her restrained.

"Aw, shut up,you dumb broad. You're givin' me a fuckin' headache!." Paulie said, holding his revolver to his head annoyed and frustrated.

"This was your idea, Franchetti." Eddie reminded. "If it was up to me, I'd blown her brains out already."

"Yeah, well it's not up to you." Paulie quickly countered his sentence.

"Fuck you! Why are you doing this?" Jenny asked.

"Maybe you should ask your boyfriend when he gets here." Eddie answered Jenny's question while looking at her.

"Jackie? Why, haven't you fucked him over enough? Jenny said, rapidly squirming around the best she could to try and get free.

"Aw, shut your fuckin' mouth, bitch." Paulie ordered, whacking the side of his revolver to the side of Jenny's head causing her to fall down and groan in agony.

Jack watched from the other side of the door and tried to punch the window in an attempt to break in, but the Darkness would not let him and kept the demon arms tied around his arms.

**_"Be still and watch."_**

"Okay...Please don't kill me." Jenny begged as Paulie walked back over to her- and then Paulie grabbed the back of Jenny's neck and attempted to pull her onto her feet. "AH!" Jenny whacked her head back and hit Paulie's noise causing his nose to break and making him fall down onto his back.

The second Jenny his Paulie's noise, Eddie didn't hesitate and quickly struck a direct blow to Jenny and punched her back to the ground.

"Aw, God." Paulie silently talked to himself while rubbing his nose with his hand.

**_"Your fresh is mine, your will is mine."_**

Eddie Shrote finally saw Jackie standing on the other side of the door and smirked while walking close to the door. "Well, well, well, just in time. I heard you and your girlfriend grew up here, Estacado. What a shithole. And now the place looks like it was hit by a bomb."

"Broke my nose." Paulie talked to himself again, before he walked back over to Jenny and this time he pulled her back onto her feet and forced her to walk while keeping his strong grip on the back of her color.

"Oh, what's the matter? Don't know your ass from your elbow with all that demon shit?" Eddie inquired as he then turned his attention to Paulie, who was holding his revolver to Jenny's head.

"You know why we're here?" Paulie asked Jackie while still holding his gun closer to the side Jenny's head "'Cause you hurt me, Jackie. I took you in for my own! I trusted you! So now all this blood is on your hands."

"Jackie, what's going on? Get me out of here." Jenny pleased, now crying a little from her eyes.

"Aw, shut the fuck up!" Paulie growled, as he was now sick of Jenny moaning and complaining-before he turned his attnetion back to Jenny. "You see a happy ending here, Jackie? You figure you got something to bargain with me? So's that I don't blow her fuckin' brains out her fuckin' nose? 'Cause the way I see it, you got nothing!"

"It just gets bigger an' bigger, don't it, Jackie-boy? We hurt you, you hurt us. It's like some fucking game we're playing here." Eddie said with a huge evil smirk across his mouth, like the sick twisted cop he was. Eddie then pointed an accusing finger at Jackie. "You caused me a lot of trouble, boy."

**_"She's mine."_**

"You were my blood, Jackie. I loved you like me son, an' you took from me. You stole my respect and you stole my trust." Paulie angrily as he shoved Jenny right in front of the window on the door-now she and Paulie were only inches away from Jenny. "And when blood takes from blood, someone always pays. So now, I take from you."

"Jackie, this is not your fault." Jenny whispered as she felt the end of Paulie's gun press against the back of her head.

**"She's mine...She's mine...SHE'S MINE!"**

The Darkness finally let Jackie ago out of it's grip and smashed one of the demon heads through the window, shattering pieces everywhere. Paulie had fallen back and let Jenny go, also causing his gun to fire in the process, which lucky for Jackie and Jenny, the bullet didn't hit either of them.

Jackie then commanded the demon head to attack Paulie and Eddie. The Darkness stabbed it's demon head into Paulie's neck which had killed him instantly. While Jackie had killed his so-called 'Uncle' Eddie Shrote had ran away out of the back door and escaped before Jackie could get to him.

Jackie then looked at Jenny, who was watching in complete shock the entire time.

"Jackie, what is that thing?!" Jenny fearfully inquired as Jackie walked behind Jenny and untied her hands for her.

"Jenny..." Jackie said, brushing his long black hair from over his eyes while the Darkness retreated back inside Jackie which made him look normal as a human again. "There's a lot you have to know..."

* * *

**That's my first story. Jenny did not die like in the game, instead, Jackie's Uncle paid the price instead. Now that Jenny is saved, Jackie will have to tell her who he really is, and then go after the corrupt Captain, Eddie Shrote.**

**Part 2 coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Jenny safe and sound

**The Darkness: ****What happened if Jenny survived?**

**Chapter 2: Jenny safe and sound.**

**Sorry I was a little late. I got too busy into another story. A Rio the movie story.**

* * *

"Jackie, what is that thing?!" Jenny fearfully inquired as Jackie walked behind Jenny and untied her hands for her.

"Jenny..." Jackie said, brushing his long black hair from over his eyes while the Darkness retreated back inside Jackie which made him look normal as a human again. "There's a lot you have to know..."

Jenny fell in complete silence while she took a couple of steps away from Jackie just to be safe so that "Darkness" did not attack her.

Now that Jenny had seen the Darkness and was kidnapped by Paulie, Jackie had no choice but to confess the truth about himself.

Jackie took a deep breath while he kneeled down to his Uncle Paulie's corpse, which had a huge bite mark in his neck from the Darkness demon head.

Jackie began to explain his true-self to the love of his life while he looked at the blood leaking and dripping out of Paulie's neck. "Jenny, remember when I told you, I just take out the garbage and I sometimes collect money for my Uncle Paulie?"

Jenny merely nodded her head in response while she pulled the red scarf from around her neck and held it tight in her hand.

"...I lied, Jenny." Jackie admitted closing his eyes like he was very ashamed for telling lies that made him look like a good person. "I was a hitman...I killed people for my Uncle Paulie..."

Jenny did not know what to say while she rubbed two of her fingers together with her right hand. "Jackie, is this true...?"

Jackie nodded in response and kneeled back up onto his feet. "Yes, Jenny. It's true."

**_"You lied to Jenny just to keep you both together. Hehehehe."_**

"Jackie, why did you lie to me?" Jenny inquired while she made her way over to him, completely ignoring the danger of the Darkness.

"I was afraid you wouldn't love me anymore and you would leave me." Jackie replied while placing his right hand on Jenny's face and slowly stroking it with his finger.

"Jackie, I love you so much. I don't care that you were a killer." Jenny spoke calmly to her boyfriend as she moved her arms around his neck. "I just want us to be together forever."

"And we will, Jenny." Jackie reassured her while he stroked the back of her hair with his hand as they hugged. "Now, C'mon. I'll take you home."

* * *

**Well, at least Jackie and Jenny did not split up over the Darkness. Now that she's safe, Jackie can concentrate on killing Eddie Shrote before his cops come after Jackie.**


	3. Chapter 3: on the hunt for Eddie Shrote

**The Darkness: ****What happened if Jenny survived?**

**Chapter 3: on the hunt for Eddie Shrote.**

**Sorry I was a little late. Again. Working on other story still. :D and been ill.**

* * *

After saving Jenny and taking care of Uncle Paulie once and for all, Jackie had taken Jenny back to her new apartment in Chinatown so she would be safe.

However, just to make sure Jenny would be safe, he was gonna take her to his Aunt Sarah's house in Lower East side.

Aunt Sarah is a relative of Jackie Estacado and one time was a beautiful young socialite who happened to fall in love with Jimmy Franchetti, the first big daddy of the Franchetti Crime Family.

Aunt Sarah was a true Southern Belle, as honest and proper in her ways as the day is long. She would pretend to ignore Jimmy's racket as he would pretend to be a legitimate businessman. Jimmy died over thirty years ago and she was heartbroken.

Aunt Sarah provides love for both Jackie and Jenny whenever they were troubled or needed comfort, and Jackie loves Aunt Sarah with all his heart.

The following night, Jackie and Jenny were both walking together through the streets of New York, and heading to Aunt Sarah's house.

And even though Jackie had only just discovered his Darkness power not too long ago, he knew his father-Carlo Estacado-had used the Darkness too before he died, but Aunt Sarah seem to know all about it and it's past.

Jackie and Jenny walk outside from the front of Aunt Sarah's house by the stairs.

Jack then turned towards his loved one who was lucky to still be alive, and placed his hand on her shoulder while beginning to talk calm words to her for comfort. "Jenny, you're gonna stay with Aunt Sarah until I take care of business."

Jenny looked at her boyfriend and held his right hand in her left hand while she looked at him with her beautiful eyes. "Jackie, where are you going?"

"I will be back, I promise." Jackie promised to Jenny that she and himself would be just fine. Before long, Jackie walked up the stars and rang Aunt Sarah's door bell.

Jackie waited a couple of minutes until the door opened, revealing his dear Aunt Sarah.

She could not believe he was still alive after she had heard what happened about Paulie betraying Jackie and calling a hit on him, and she could not hold in her feelings. "Oh, Jackie! You're alive! I was so worried about you."

"Aunt Sarah. Can me and Jenny come inside, please?" Jackie kindly requested for himself and Jenny, using the manners Aunt Sarah had taught him to use. "It's really urgent."

Aunt Sarah did not hesitate, and stood to the side, allowing Jackie and Jenny to come to her. When they were inside, Aunt Sarah closed the door behind her and went into the living room to join her nephew (and niece). "Jackie, what's going on?"

"Aunt Sarah...I think you better sit down." Jackie suggested as him and Jenny sat down together on the couch. "There's a lot you need to know."

* * *

And so the following night slowly went by as Jackie began explaining to his Aunt Sarah about all that has happened to him so far: being betrayed, killing people, almost losing Jenny to Paulie, how Eddie Shrote was joined up with Paulie, and how he killed Paulie.

After Jackie had finally finished explaining to his Aunt Sarah and Jenny about whats happened the past day, Aunt Sarah was the first thing to do. "Jackie, as much as I hate it when our family turns on each other like this, I know it's hard for you to do this, but I think you need to kill Captain Eddie Shrote."

"I know that, Aunt Sarah. And I'm sorry for the way things came out. I never meant any disrespect to you and the family." Jackie replied, placing both his hands in his lap and looking down at the ground, knowing what he was gonna do was gonna be tough. "But I can't do this without your blessing."

Before Aunt Sarah could answer, Jenny placed his hand onto Jackie's.

Jackie looked at Jenny who had a smile and a supportive face like she fully respects his decision. "Jackie, you have my blessing to do this."

When Aunt Sarah could see Jenny was okay with this, she too supports Jackie's decision to kill Eddie Shrote. "Jackie, I too support your decision."

Jack then stood back up onto his legs and checked his pockets to see if he had any guns left, and lucky for him, he still had two desert eagles. Jackie looked at his girlfriend and Aunt Sarah one last time before he would leave. "Jenny, Aunt Sarah, I'm gonna tear his face off. Pardon my language, but I'm gonna rip that dirty little motherfucker's face off and lips tot he fuckin' rats."

Before Jack would go, Aunt Sarah knew that Jackie or any of his friends would not know the location of Eddie Shrote. However, she does. "Now I happen to know he has an apartment up by Gun Hill. And I spoke to Jimmy the Grape, and he's arranged for a man named Abe Hunter to let you into the building. I suggest you go up there and take up Jimmy's offer of help while you can."

Jackie merely nodded in response as he walked towards the door to leave Aunt Sarah's house. Jackie took one last look at his loved ones before he shut the door behind him and began to walk down the street on his own.

As he was walking, Jackie heard his beeper go off in his pocked and took it out into his hand to see who it was from.

It was his friend Butcher Joyce, who had sent him a message on his beeper.

The message read-'' Jackie, heard about what happened. Before you go after Shrote, go a warehouse at the docks. Most of Eddie's corrupt cops are there. Kill them '' -Butch.

"Hmmmm, most of Eddie's cops are there?" Jackie spoke to himself as he placed his hand inside his raincoat and pulled out one of his desert eagles. "Interesting."

* * *

Not too far from Jackie's location, in a storage warehouse near the docks, Captain Eddie Shrote' cops were all hanging out inside the warehouse. Some of them playing poker, some of them smoking, and a couple of them guarding the place. They even had the radio on, listening to some rock 'n' roll music.

**_You say you wanna go for a spin_**  
**_The party's just begun, we'll let you in_**  
**_You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy_**

**_You keep on shouting, you keep on shouting_**

**_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_**  
**_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_**  
**_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_**  
**_I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day_**

__As the cops were enjoying themselves, their happy time was interrupted when they their radio suddenly exploded. Every cop immediately panicked; each jumed u and raised their guns out from their belts.

Each cop looked around, until they spotted a figure standing in the shadows. There was only one light that was turned on which lighted the whole room.

The cops pointed their guns at the figure standing in the shadows and ordered him to come out into the light. "You! You are under arrest! Step into the light with your hands up."

The figure in the darkness walked into the light with his hands raised, his desert eagles locked in both his hands.

"It's Estacado!" one of the cops screamed, pulling out his 9MM as fast as he could. "GET HIM!"

Jackie smirked and aimed directly at the light and with one shot, he took out the light, leaving the entire warehouse in darkness. All of the cops immediately opened fire at the spot where Jackie was shooting until their weapons were out of ammo.

All of the cops looked forward, wondering if they managed to hit Jackie.

One of them picked up a shotgun and starting shaking, nervous and terrified. "Did we get him?"

The cops then saw two glowing yellow eyes in the shadows where Jackie was standing. Before any of them would fire again, multiple yellow eyes were glowing in the darkness.

"What the fuck?!" one of the cops screamed. "OPEN FIRE!"

Jackie chuckled in the darkness as he ordered all of his Darklings to attack. He shot multiple bullets at the cops and his Darklings all jumped over the tables and jumped at the cops.

_(Music begins to play as back ground.)_

**_Welcome to the jungle_**  
**_We've got fun 'n' games_**  
**_We got everything you want_**  
**_Honey, we know the names_**  
**_We are the people that can find_**  
**_Whatever you may need_**  
**_If you got the money, honey_**  
**_We got your disease_**

Jackie walked in between two cops and shot both of them in their face simultaneously. He watched two of his Darklings devor into a cop, ripping out his liver and blood.

**_In the jungle_**  
**_Welcome to the jungle_**  
**_Watch it bring you to your_**  
**_knees, knees_**  
**_I wanna watch you bleed_**

One of Jackie's Darklings (a gunner Darkling) pulled out his mini-gun and shot multiple shots into a group of coppers who never stood a chance. It chuckled while continuing to shoot. "Hehehe."

One of the Berserker Darklings pulled out a knife and jumped onto a cop and chopped up his body into bits and bit while it laughed and cried out happiness in a evil way. "Death to the invaders!"

**_Welcome to the jungle_**  
**_We take it day by day_**  
**_If you want it you're gonna bleed_**  
**_But it's the price you pay_**  
**_And you're a very sexy girl_**  
**_That's very hard to please_**  
**_You can taste the bright lights_**  
**_But you won't get them for free_**  
**_In the jungle_**  
**_Welcome to the jungle_**  
**_Feel my, my, my serpentine_**  
**_I, I wanna hear you scream_**

Jackie then kicked one of the cops down onto his knees and shot him in the back of his head, leaving his brains splattered everywhere.

A kamikaze Darkling ran towards another group of cops and blew himself up, killing them all with him.

**_Welcome to the jungle_**  
**_It gets worse here everyday_**  
**_Ya learn ta live like an animal_**  
**_In the jungle where we play_**  
**_If you got a hunger for what you see_**  
**_You'll take it eventually_**  
**_You can have anything you want_**  
**_But you better not take it from me_**

**_And when you're high you never_**  
**_Ever want to come down, YEAH!_**

One of the light killer Darklings electrocuted every cop that was in range while it chuckled. "Got a light? Hehehe."

One of the cops attempted to shoot all the Darklings away, but there was just too many and he was pulled to the ground and devoured by Darklings.

**_You know where you are_**  
**_You're in the jungle baby_**  
**_You're gonna die_**  
**_In the jungle_**  
**_Welcome to the jungle_**  
**_Watch it bring you to your_**  
**_knees, knees_**  
**_In the jungle_**  
**_Welcome to the jungle_**  
**_Feel my, my, my serpentine_**  
**_In the jungle_**  
**_Welcome to the jungle_**  
**_Watch it bring you to your_**  
**_knees, knees_**  
**_In the jungle_**  
**_Welcome to the jungle_**  
**_Watch it bring you to your_**  
**_It' gonna bring you down-HA!_**

After it was finally over, Jackie looked at all of the dead cops in the room and the remaining Darklings. Now that these cops were dead, Eddie Shrote will be without some back up and will be next to kill.

Jackie remained silent as he walked out of the warehouse.

One Darkling (a berserker) picked up a hand from one of the cops and sniffed if. He chuckled before dropping the hand and following his master out of the warehouse and into the night.

* * *

**And the chapter is finally completed. Sorry for the wait. And some reviews would be nice too. (members or non-members). Thank you.**


End file.
